<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brazilian Ex(change) Program by eTootsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726535">Brazilian Ex(change) Program</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eTootsi/pseuds/eTootsi'>eTootsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foreign Countries, Foreign Feelings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Volleyball, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Topping from the Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eTootsi/pseuds/eTootsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently: When pro player Tobio Kageyama saw the picture of Hinata and Oikawa on Instagram, he had planned to spring into action and meet the both of them in Brazil. </p><p>But what happened was: Tobio Kageyama was a volleyball obsessed baboon who couldn’t take his mind off the sport for one second- which caused him to forget about the whole situation all together. But eventually he remembered- he flew all the way to Brazil in plan of a surprise ambush, and unsurprisingly to Oikawa, looked as dumb as ever. </p><p>“That post was from two years ago, stupid Tobio-chan.” </p><p>~</p><p>Or how Tooru Oikawa was stuck babysitting his hated, past underclassman in a foreign country.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Foreign Countries, Foreign Feelings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brazilian Ex(change) Program</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I noticed there was a surprising lack of... wholesome?? Vanilla?? Oikage fics, so I wanted to contribute to the ship. Don’t forget to comment, and enjoy!!!! c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no way. </p><p><em>Literally no way</em>-</p><p>That Tobio was standing- here, in Brazil- before his eyes. </p><p>Oikawa had been retrieving a stray ball; there were younger kids, also using the gym, who weren’t used to making steady receives- so it was expected. The setter had been resting in between practice sets, laughing with the locals over funny videos that transcended their language barrier, resting his sore muscles just a minute before tearing into them again. He had no reason not to be a momentary ball boy, chasing after the ball while giving a quick <em>‘sem problema’</em> to the child who thanked him. His curiosity was peaked as he picked up the ball. The gymnasium door creaked under its own weight as it slowly cracked open, and Oikawa stood straight to see who would enter, ball in hand. It was getting kinda late, so whoever was coming at this time for practice was HELLA tardy, and Oikawa wanted to be the first to embarrass the kid who didn’t take their volleyball practice seriously. </p><p>...</p><p><em>Wait</em>. </p><p>“......Oikawa.”</p><p>The ball fell from his hands, bouncing forward before thumping into the surprise visitor’s foot. Kageyama bent down, grabbing the ball snuggly in his large hand- one much bigger than Oikawa remembered- before standing up straight and tossing it back. Oikawa caught it cleanly, still stunned. </p><p>What was he doing here? Had Brazil been Karasuno’s dream vacation land or something? Why was he running into so many people from Japan here? And why Tobio? Why?</p><p>The dark-haired setter squirmed uncomfortably under his former upperclassmen’s glassy gaze, taking a step farther into the gym and closing the metal door behind him.  It was breezy outside, but Oikawa didn’t think that was the reason behind his chills. </p><p>“Oikaw-,” Kageyama tried again, voice sharp, but the older beat him to it. “What the hell are <em>you</em> doing here?!” Tooru dropped the ball and took a step back, pointing an accusing finger at the other. It was so unexpected— so out of left field, Oikawa couldn’t even <em>comprehend </em>that <em>this </em><em>person </em>was in front of him right now. What were the odds??</p><p>Kageyama stared at him pensively, as if wracking his brain for the right answer. The way he scrunched his brows and drew in his bottom lip reminded the older of their days back in middle school— when he would deny teaching Tobio how to serve, or how to receive properly, or anything really. He had only ever said no to the brat’s requests. </p><p>Oikawa braced himself when Tobio’s eyes sharpened, ready for his response. “I’m here for Hinata!” The kid- no, he was a man now- declared, voice booming through the gymnasium. The two were causing quite the ruckus, eyes glancing in their directing, confused stares and whispered conspiracies- but Tooru didn’t care. The only thing on his mind was how Tobio’s response <em>didn’t make any sense.</em></p><p><em>“Huuuuuuh?!”</em> Grunted Oikawa in confusion, crossing his arms across his chest. “Wait— what the hell do you even mean?” He made sure to ask for clarifications. What Kageyama said could have multiple implications. Instead of answering, his former underclassmen ‘tsked’- rude- and reached into his bag, pulling out his phone. After a couple minutes of awkward scrolling, Oikawa hobbled closer- as close as he would get to that garbage pile of a man- and peaked over his shoulder. </p><p>“There.” Kageyama said in finality, screen settling on a photo from Hinata Shouyou’s Instagram account. It was the selfie that he had taken for them when he had bumped into the small fry some time ago. Oikawa didn’t know how this was supposed to be an appropriate answer- how it explained why his least favorite setter in the world was <em>here</em> right <em>now</em>. </p><p>“... Wow, Tobio-chan~, your stupidity is astonishing,” said Tooru, deadpan. A teasing smirk slithered onto his face, and in a way, he was weirdly relieved. He’d known the other was dense, but he thought it was due to his young age. It seemed that Kageyama was here to prove him wrong. And knowing that the other had only grown in body- he was taller, wider, firmer...- and not in mind, made Oikawa feel rightfully superior. </p><p>But still, Tobio looked at him like he was the dumb one and the squeaks and whistles of the gym were starting to get on his ever lasting nerves. They needed some privacy. “Let’s go outside.” </p>
<hr/><p>“Tobio-chan, what’s the date on that picture, huuuh?” Oikawa sang, face smug as he rocked on his heels. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed as he squinted at his phone, searching for the unknown information, before his cheeks burned crimson. He began to sputter as Tooru began his own cruel laughter- </p><p>“W-well I saw the picture and wanted to come immediately but then I remembered I had two important matches that month so I planned to leave after them, but then I got the flu and it took me a whole half a month to get better from that—,“ Kageyama gasped, fists clenched around his phone before continuing, “But then after that I completely forgot until Ushijima asked ‘Did you ever get to see Hinata-san?’,” he mocked the wing spiker’s voice, “which made me remember what I was planning to do and now it’s already been...” </p><p>“Two years?” Tooru leaned back on the building wall, shaking his head at the other, dumbfounded. How could he forget about the person he <em>assumably</em> loved- Oikawa could never read the two’s actual relationship- for so long? He guessed it had to do with being so obsessed with volleyball, and the setter didn’t know if that was really impressive, or down right idiotic. Tobio looked defeated, as if he already knew what Oikawa was about to rub in his face. “The shortie pie left back to Japan three days ago, saying he wanted to see YOU as well.” And with that new information- Tobio looked like he was going to die, crushed. Seeing him like that made Oikawa’s insides fill with warmth and happiness- he’d forgotten how fun it was to destroy dreams. </p><p>“Poor Tobio-chan, coming all the way out here for <em>no damn reason</em>. You must feel sooo bad for yourself right now~,” the petty elder laughed, standing straight and reaching for the gymnasium door. There was no reason to drag this undesirable encounter any further. “Now that you know he’s not here, you can, ya know, just go. Away.“ The door screeched.</p><p>“Wait.” </p><p>Oikawa paused, having already stepped into the gym. Light seeped out of the building, creating the perfect stage light for the persistent Kageyama’s scene. What now?</p><p>“At least... catch up with me. Please.” </p><p>The wind blew.</p>
<hr/><p>Of course Oikawa said no. He shook his head, and stomped his feet. He called Tobio ‘<em>stuuupid, stuuuuuuuuupid</em>,’ and made faces at him like he always did, and he could have completely ignored him, like he’d always had— but he didn’t. The man-child had been persistent like always; Tobio had made a scene in the gym- he bowed, basically folding himself in half while begging Tooru to join him in doing something for the night. It was annoying, like it had always been, but for some reason Oikawa’s magnificent brain told him to humor the other setter, unlike he’d ever done. But now, he would. </p><p>And here they were. Sitting in some shoddy sports bar past midnight because Tobio Kageyama was sad and lonely in a foreign country. Oikawa glanced at him impatiently, legs crossed and fingers thumping rhythmically on the bar countertop in front of him. </p><p>The bar they were in was quiet; low volume music played on the speakers that hung on the walls, wires exposed. There were only two or three other people present: A friendly bartender who polished his shot-glasses knowingly, and a couple of indistinguishable men sitting in a booth far in the back, murmuring softly between themselves. The place was grungy, warm, and sort of dusty- but it had its charm. It set an oddly comfortable atmosphere, making this <em>very</em> uncomfortable experience slightly less as bad as it could have been. </p><p>Kageyama frowned down at his rum and coke- if it could even be called that, the kid made sure there was barely any alcohol added- and sighed. “I barely brought anything with me,” he said, dumbly, before taking another swig from his glass. </p><p>“Is that somehow supposed to be my problem?” Oikawa spat before throwing back the rest of his drink. There was a distinct lack of burn- and that was because he was drinking water. Had Tobio really expected him to sit and drink with him like they were old buddies? He huffed, almost slamming the glass down before Kageyama continued. </p><p>“No,” he stated, digging in his wallet and pulling out some cash. At lease the dumbass traded in money for some Brazilian currency. “I was just saying that I don’t have anything.” </p><p>“Hey, not having anything <em>at all</em> is different then not bringing much, you know?” Oikawa interrogated, lips pursed as he took another small sip of his refilled water. “What did you bring, and why are you telling me this?” Kageyama shrugged, setting the money on the bar, paying for his drinks and tipping.  </p><p>“I bought my carry-on bag, but I forgot my actual luggage back in Japan,” he twitched at the dumb-founded look Oikawa sent his way, “but I bought a few hundred bucks, my passport, ID...” the younger setter glanced up at the ceiling, as if tilting his head back would increase the speed his brain churned. Oikawa huffed, beginning to lose his patience, before Kageyama started again. “And I’m telling you this because I haven’t found a place to stay at, and I was wondering if y-“</p><p>“Woah, no. You’re not staying with me, hell no!” Oikawa laughed, nipping the other’s thought right at the bud. He waved a hand at Tobio, shaking his head. “No.” He could only imagine what lodging in the same room as Kageyama would entail, and he didn’t want to think about it too much.</p><p>The other blew a quick puff of air from his nose. A laugh?! “No, that’s not what I was going to say.” Tobio pushed away his glass, waving the bartender away with an awkward grin. He looked back to Oikawa, eyes steady. “I was going to ask what hotel you’re staying in. Not to share a room.” </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Crossing his arms and shifting in his barstool, Oikawa tilted his head in thought. Could he even stomach the idea of Tobio sleeping in the same BUILDING as him? The lurch in his abdomen told him the answer. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think so~,” sang Oikawa, who held up a peace sign and poked out his tongue. He was being childish, he knew this. What he didn’t know was to expect Tobio to point it out to him. </p><p>“...” Kageyama stared, eyes piercing into the older. His mouth was in his signature pout, looking as ridiculous as ever- especially on his adult, matured face. Oikawa really hated how the other  filled in his clothes. <br/>
“You haven’t changed at all.” It wasn’t even a question. Tobio stood, bowing to the bartender- who bowed back in confusion- before making his way to the exit. Halfway to reaching the door, he turned back, looking to the tongue-tied setter who was still sitting in his seat, trying to figure out how to respond. He was waiting for him. </p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Oikawa’s brain finally caught up- it was really slacking that night- as he jumped out of his seat, leaving the bar with the other. It was still windy out, the night sky basking them in cold blue moonlight. Oikawa found himself shivering. He tucked his fists in his pockets, pouting, wishing he’d bought his jacket. Next to him, Tobio answered. </p><p>“You still don’t like me,” he stated, walking before the other. Oikawa wondered where he though he was going, he doubt Tobio was an expert on the city’s layout. Nonetheless, he followed.</p><p>“Well you haven’t really given me a reason to, right?” Oikawa called out, two steps behind. South America was a lot different than Japan. The nights were later, so even though the time was pushing 1 a.m., there were still quite a few people out and about. He stayed close to Tobio only to make sure that he could hear him, and no other reason. “Where are we going, anyways?” </p><p>“To the store,” Kageyama pointed forward. Oikawa did remember a small building with a plain sign of: <em>‘loja de conveniência</em>’, but he was surprised that Tobio’s empty skull could understand it. He picked up a light jog, passing the other, wanting to be the one to lead the way to the store. He was NOT going to follow the other brat like a baby duckling. As if sensing his intention, Kageyama picked up his own pace, outright sprinting ahead of Oikawa. “HEY! Bastard-“ Tooru grit out after him. He overcame him. Then, Tobio did the same. </p><p>In the end, they had essentially <em>raced</em> to the market with all their strength, pulling and shoving at the other for an advantage- to be the one who got their first and won. Tobio crashed through the finish line- the opened store doors- and held a fist in the air. They were both gasping, Oikawa bent over with hands on his knee, and Kageyama with the widest shit-eating grin that he’d ever seen on his face. He smirked down at him, opened his mouth, and sang-</p><p>“I win~.”</p><p>Oikawa kicked him in the shin. </p><p>“<em>Ei</em>!” The woman behind the counter yelled over Kageyama’s screams of pain, waving a rolled up newspaper at them in warning of a beating. After some grumbling and shared glares between the two men, Oikawa let out a tiny ‘<em>desculpa</em>’ to the woman before they began their browsing. The store was a slate white, seven or eight isles filled with junk food, beverages and basic necessities. While wondering around, one item caught Oikawa’s eye the most.</p>
<hr/><p>“Why are you taking so long, Tobio-chaaan,” Tooru whined annoyingly- before taking a sharp step back. He pointed an accusing finger at the other. “Are you trying to plan my murder?” Kageyama held his chin in his fist, blue eyes stormy, and brows furrowed with a frown so deep he looked like a plotting demon from the underrealms. He turned to Oikawa with a quick snap of his neck, serious.  </p><p>“I don’t know whether... I should get earthy pine, or Amazon Rainforest...” He hummed in front of the deodorant section, squeezing his eyes shut in deep thought. Oikawa felt like he was going to have a stroke. </p>
<hr/><p>“We’re waiting for you, Oikawa,” Kageyama called to him at the register, the TV behind the counter filling the store with muffled Portuguese. </p><p>“Aw, you’re paying for me~?” Oikawa sang back, swiping one final item off a shelf. He took his merry time walking to his former underclassmen, hands in his pockets, slow. Kageyama watched him with a blank stare. And at first, Oikawa matched it, but his face was quickly skewed into his own evil smirk when Tobio’s face lit red.</p><p>“C-condoms?” He balked, eyes nearly popping from their sockets when he saw the lube and said condoms added along his toothbrush and chocolate milk. Tobio quickly turned to the old lady behind the cash register, waving his arms around in the universal sign of ‘this is not what it looks like’, face scorching even brighter when Oikawa snaked an arm around his shoulders, giggling. “We’re going to have a busy night tonight~,” he said, eyelashes fluttering and voice full of fake lust. The little old lady just stared, probably because she couldn’t understand Japanese, and muttered something- most likely offensive- under her breath. Oikawa almost died of hysterics when Kageyama actually bought the condoms.</p>
<hr/><p>Their walk back to the hotel had been filled with them hurtling plainly said insults at each other. It was just past 2 a.m. when they finally pushed through the swiveling doors of the grandiose building, heading straight to the head receptionist to find a room for Kageyama. Oikawa had wanted to go straight back to his, but the other insisted he had no idea how to get around on his own, especially since he couldn’t speak Portuguese. </p><p>As far as Oikawa was concerned, that wasn’t his problem. </p><p>But even so, the tiny morsel of pity he had left in his soul called out to him, and he listened. Now, he was stuck in an elevator with someone he used to hate- and he was actually thinking on reconsidering his feelings for the other (but not on the fact that he hated him). </p><p>The chill, mellow jazz music that played in the elevator kept his nerves intact. Tooru had his arms crossed and leaned on the elevator wall, head thunking against it, thoughtful. Tobio stood quietly a couple feet away from him, still as stiff as a board. Like a trapped animal.</p><p>“I <em>have </em>changed,” he started, forcing the grin that wanted to appear on his face down when Kageyama jumped at his words. The elevator doors opened on the fourth floor and they stepped out together.  Referring to what the other had said a couple of hours before, in the bar, he continued, “I can still be a little childish , I know that. And spiteful. But...” After several steps down a long pink hallway, they stopped in front of the younger setter’s hotel room. </p><p>But what? Had he really changed at all, since high school? He’d been thinking about it since the topic was brought up before, Tobio’s words ringing painfully in his ears. His goals were still the same. He would train harder and get better at volleyball, win in the olympics, laugh in victory, and finally stand supreme over all the ‘geniuses’ who did nothing to reach the top but exist. He wasn’t scared of teaching others how to improve, like he begrudgingly was before- with Tobio at least- because he knew he had nothing to fear anymore. Oikawa went out of his way to share his knowledge in volleyball, helping children and the like. But... had Kageyama even been <em>asking</em> about <em>volleyball</em>? Or was he referring to something on a more personal level?</p><p>Oikawa blinked, realizing it had been dozens of seconds before he last spoke. Avoiding Tobio’s deep blue gaze, he shrugged, and turned back to the elevator, walking away. </p><p>“Wait, Oikawa-“ </p><p>Tooru spun, dancing away as he turned back to Tobio, noticing the pressure he felt on his lower back. The younger man stood there with an outstretched hand- he had tried to clutch at Oikawa’s loose shirt. </p><p>“Surely whatever you have to say doesn’t require getting physical, Tobio-chan,” he murmured this in a casual voice, trying to save face from his earlier tied-tongue. Kageyama drew his hand back to his side, clenching it into a tight fist. Cheeks dusted pink, he snapped his head away. </p><p>“It’s okay...” Kageyama didn’t say what <em>it</em> was exactly, and why it was okay, but Oikawa was good at reading in between the lines. “Um, I still need to get some stuff tomorrow. Like clothes. Will you come with me?” </p><p>After a pause, Tobio looked as if he was getting in the position to beg again- before Oikawa stopped him, laughing softly. What was he about to do? “Do you really think I’m here to be your tourist guide?” He made sure to squeeze in a bit of teasing before continuing. “If you really think you can’t get around by yourself, idiot, then sure, I’ll show you around.” At the widening of Kageyama’s eyes, Oikawa turned away once again, making his way to the elevator. With a wave of his hand over his shoulder, he sang in departure,</p><p>“Maybe, Tobio-chan, I’ll show you just how much I’ve changed.” </p>
<hr/><p>Crouched in the elevator, full of regret and exhaustion, Oikawa shivered at the feeling of Tobio’s fingers on his back. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave me a comment on how ya felt about it all c: </p><p>It probs won’t take me more than a couple/few days to update it, so keep an eye open or bookmark/sub- ya know.  Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>